The Call
by ehxhale
Summary: It's been nine years since he told her he would be her last and ten since their passion filled night in the woods. And Caroline Forbes so did not think she would hear from him after so long. She can't believe Klaus freaking Mikaelson the evil hybrid is really trying to face time her right now.


Hi guys! First off this is my very first attempt at writing a story. Which is based on my AU gifset I made a couple weeks ago on my tumblr (niklausxcaroline /post/107259927841/au-klaus-couldnt-stay-away-for-long). After I posted that an anon asked if I could write a klaroline fanfic and I said nooooooooo way because I truly am not the best at writing. I got asked before to write a fic about them a while ago also but I never really thought about it that much. Because there are so many amazing KC fic writers that do them justice which I find that I cannot. Plus I'm not at all creative when it comes to writing, people ask how I come up with these KC AU's/crack gifsets and really I don't even know? I hope this isn't too horrible to read and you can enjoy it even with the all the errors it could possibly have! I don't know if I'll continue and if I do it may or may not be exactly like the gifset I made. Happy reading!

It's been nine years since he told her he would be her last and ten since their passion filled night in the woods. And Caroline Forbes so did not think she would hear from him after so long. As she's pacing back in forth in her bathroom, heels clicking on the floor she could not believe Klaus freaking Mikaelson the evil hybrid is really trying to face time her right now.

"Wait, what?! Oh my god, why is he calling me? How much did I drink last night? When did he get my number? Of course he would have my number he's a creepy stalker for god sakes"

The last time she saw him she was stuck between him and a tree. Then on the floor with leaves flying around them while he continued to bring her to the brink of ecstasy for the fourth time that day. She can't decide whether to ignore or answer him. She's made up her mind when all these other questions started popping up in her head. She takes a breath, stops pacing, and answers.

"Hello, Caroline"

She can't think straight right now. Those fucking dimples and god that accent she thinks to herself.

"Klaus! Hey! Hi! How's it going? Whyareyousuddenlycallingmeafteralltheseyears?"

"I couldn't quite understand what you said, love. Do you mind slowing it down a bit? Although it's quite cute how nervous you are."

She is seriously blushing right now and hope can't tell through the screen. She tries to contain how annoyed she is because why would he call her now. It doesn't makes sense to her.

"Why are you suddenly calling me after all these years, Klaus?"

"Just wondering what you've been up to. Don't act like you're not happy to hear from me."

"Oh, pleaseeeeeeee!"

KLAUS POV.

Klaus couldn't believe she picked up his call. I mean of course he was expecting her to reject him like all those times back when he was chasing her around Mystic Falls trying to get her to give him a chance. Speaking of Mystic Falls all he could think about is the night they shared together in the woods after coming to see Katherina on her deathbed, which wasn't really his intention for going back there. Only to have an excuse to get to see his favorite blonde distraction. He didn't quite expect her honesty and that mind blowing kiss but he gladly accepted what she gave and ravished her all night until she had to leave back to the Salvatore's boarding house before they noticed her absence.

He can't explain why after all these years he decided to pick up the phone and call her. Of course he was keeping track of her through the years but never contacted her. He wanted to know that she was always safe and doing well. He knows she left that small town a few years after he promised to never come back. He had hoped she would have showed up at his door steps but knew it was a long shot.

He just needed to see and hear her. Her stunning face and her laugh that could make him smile like nobody else could. So he went for it and god he was glad he did.

"In all seriousness Caroline. I've missed you and genuinely just wanted to see and hear from you."

She sighed. She can't do this. Yes it has been years and he's not terrorizing her friends anymore but he's still Klaus. But she had to admit that she did miss him too. After her confession in the woods and what she made him promise. She missed him. After all these years she truly did, though she still didn't know how she felt about him. She decided to be honest with him just like that day in the woods plus he was being honest with her right now but wasn't he always?

"Klaus, I've missed you too."

He smiled so big that she couldn't help but reflect that smile back on her own face. This dance they always seem to fall in line to. The back and forth. The cat and mouse game.

"Glad to hear that. Now tell me what you've been up to."

"Seriously? I bet you already know since you're a stalker! How did you get my number anyways, hmm?"

He couldn't contain it and burst out laughing. She glared at him until he stopped. He smirked and began trying to speak. That smug bastard and his smirk she thought to herself.

"I am not a stalker. I just wanted to know that you were always safe and not getting into trouble. You are somehow always drawn to it. I admit I do know what you've been up to but not in detail I don't. And as for your number…"

"Ugh! Okay, I don't want to know about how you've been keeping track of me and my life. Got it?"

"As you wish, love." He smirked, while she rolled her eyes.

The end! Well probably. I really don't think I will continue with this but you always have the gifset to know what happens! This just goes into detail of the first two gifs and though I think if I fully wrote it out it wouldn't have been the same as what happened in the gifset. I seriously don't even know how to write like how I'm trying to write in this format if that makes any sense at all lol. Okay bye!


End file.
